


You Don't Drink Beer For Taste

by sourcheeks



Series: Sugar Daddy, Splenda Daddy [1]
Category: Star Wars Original Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, M/M, Multi, there's just not enough han/luke/lando, this might turn into a series idk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-19
Updated: 2016-09-19
Packaged: 2018-08-16 01:36:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 397
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8081590
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sourcheeks/pseuds/sourcheeks
Summary: Luke, Han, and Lando drink bad alcohol in Luke's basement.





	

“This is fucking gross.” 

“It’s not for taste, no.” Han took the can from Luke, downing half of the rancid beer in one gulp. Luke made a face. 

“Gross. I don’t know how anyone can drink that malty yeast water shit. It’s like you have to  _ chew _ it.” 

That made Lando and Han laugh. “The trick is, you gotta ignore the taste. Hold your nose, close your eyes,” Lando instructed him grandly, demonstrating by downing the rest of the beer with his eyes clamped shut and two fingers pinching his nose. 

“I could make something that tasted better and would get us drunker in my kitchen sink.” Luke crossed his arms, leaning against Han. 

“You should try some of Han’s bottom shelf liquor if that’s what you’re after.” Lando laughed and Han punched him in the arm. 

“Luke’s a fucking sophisticated twink, he don’t want none of that shit.” Han ruffled Luke’s hair. Luke huffed and swatted at his hand. 

“I am not.”

“Not sophisticated, or not a twink? Cause you’re definitely a twink.” Han stood, leaving Luke to flop uselessly on the couch. He pouted and rested his head on Lando’s shoulder. 

“Han is being mean to me,” he whined. 

“Poor baby.” Lando kissed his temple. 

“I am not being mean, do not listen to him.” Han returned and handed Luke a cup of something that smelled dangerous to put inside of his body. 

“Thanks.” Luke took a drink, and it burned his throat but at least he didn’t have to force down the… “Vodka?” He winced, shaking his head to try and clear the burn from his throat. “My god, that is crazy strong.”

“It’s not vodka.” Lando took a sip and made a face. “It's potatoes soaked in rubbing alcohol.”

“I like it. I think it numbed my tongue, though.” Luke took another large gulp of the vodka. 

“You’re crazy, kid.” Han kissed his cheek, laughing. “See, I told you he takes after me.”

“I’m not your son, asshole.” Luke kicked him. “I’m my own dad.”

Lando howled, patting Luke on the back. “Our little boy is growing up, baby.” 

“Gonna have an empty nest soon.” Han kissed Lando, ruffling Luke’s hair. Luke groaned loudly, hitting Han in the chest. 

“I hate you guys.” 

“You love us!” Han crowned, kissing his cheek. Luke smiled, taking another drink of the terrible vodka. 

“Yeah, I do.”


End file.
